Ciertas cosas
by Viko W
Summary: Deidara con sentimientos que no le sirven más que para hacer el ridículo. *viñeta* madadei


**Disclaimer:** La serie de Naruto Shippuden es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto así como los personajes, esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ciertas cosas.**

La calefacción sigue sin funcionar pero el aire acondicionado va de maravilla. Siente aparecer una vena en su frente ante la ironía. Están en pleno otoño, ¿a qué demente se le ocurre hacer semejante cosa? Ya sabe él que hacerse preguntas retoricas no ayudan en nada pero es inevitable no formularlas cuando del Uchiha se trata. Cubre hasta su nariz con la manta, tiritando al sentir la corriente de aire invadir el cuarto entero. Poco falta para que pueda ver su aliento congelarse y caer a pedazos… de acuerdo, es algo exagerado decirlo así pero en realidad hace frío.

O al menos él tiene.

Su vista recorre el cuarto desde la cama aun recostado, reparando en la puerta y poco después la fija en el techo de roca. Se siente inquieto. No es como si existiera un monstro bajo la cama asechándolo cuando Madara no está pero definitivamente hay algo en la habitación a parte de él mismo. El frío comienza a percibirse distinto como una sensación extraña que nace de cada muro y lo baña entero. Siente el frío transformarse en pesadez, el silencio y ese vacío que le trae nostalgias asentándose en la habitación cuando pasan de las doce. Traga saliva.

"_No, no…"_

Y de nuevo, está perdido y sólo como aquella vez en el bosque de su aldea. Cierra las manos atrapando las sábanas farfullando entre dientes. Tiene las mejillas y la nariz un tanto rojas, sea por el frío o algo más, Deidara está consiente de este hecho. Otra vez sus azules orbes tratan de hallar refugio tras los parpados pero fallan como la última vez. Entra luz del pasillo por la ranura de la puerta y aquello que había creído olvidar de sus años de infancia cuando se encerraba en el armario durante las noches y temblaba con las sabanas limpias hasta las rodillas lo abraza de nuevo. Se incorpora, peinándose con los dedos el fleco tras la oreja. Sabe bien que ha dejado de ser un niño desde hace mucho y aun así tener estos momentos de incertidumbre, le restriegan en cara que la edad no es un certificado de madurez. Mira hacia el borde de la cama. Si al menos fuera en realidad un ente malvado como en los cuentos lo que aparece en su ausencia, no tendría ojeras ni ese nudo en el estómago. Deidara baja la cabeza. No le gusta sentirse así, tan estúpido e infantil.

Aprieta los labios. Ser presa de la soledad de nuevo... otra vez aferrarse a alguien…

Y se repite con molestia que nada hubiese sido mejor que jamás haber sido _encontrado_ por ese hombre. Entonces de ese modo esa sombra oscura no se haría de todo el sitio y pesaría sobre él. Esa soledad que desde pequeño lo acosaba e impedía conciliar el sueño por las noches, es la misma que llega a él cada vez que el Uchiha debe partir a esas misiones en las que simplemente dice "Es algo que debo hacer solo" y él siempre entiende como un "Me estorbas".

Deidara revuelve sus cabellos cual niño soltando un ronco gruñido que termina rompiendo en una fuerte palabrota. ¡Maldita sea! Debió advertirlo a tiempo. Sin lugar a dudas debió hacerlo. De otro modo no estaría sufriendo las consecuencias de haberse descuidado y terminado prendado de él. Ahora es imposible en más de un sentido soltarle. Se desploma sobre el colchón en una mueca que se debate entre coraje e impotencia. Porque innegablemente le ha jodido devolviéndole (inconscientemente, por supuesto) esa parte que tanto se había esforzado en sepultar. Su lado meramente humano que guarda miedos y debilidades. El emocional que según él es para maricas y mocosos, niños de mami.

-Estúpido, uhn-se llama con la cuenta perdida del número de veces que lo ha hecho ya. Porque a fin de cuentas se trata de Madara y la relación que llevan es simple y llanamente un escape al estrés. Una válvula que los regula. No hay ni debe existir más de por medio.

Es madrugada. Le arden los ojos y su interior se contrae y duele.

.

.

.

Qué mal que esté tan en lo correcto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** una viñeta finalmente. Madadei desde el punto de vista de Deidara sobre si estuviera en una relación de ese tipo con Madara. Ahh, esta vez los sentimientos estorban Dei, lo siento.

Bueno ya, no me ha quedado en absoluto como quería (al menos logré salvar la idea principal). Sucede que a mitad de esto se me ocurrió leer un fic largo mattxmello y terminé en lágrimas muy contaminada por el pairing así que siendo honesta, no sé bien que se suponía quería escribir. Hice la viñeta pero aún estoy algo en shock tras leer semejante fic.

… pero incluso siendo así, te lo dedico Li. Finalmente has sido tú quien me incitó a escribir madadei otra vez.

PD: Quiero leer ya ese crossover. Y ya que estoy en mi modo súper hetero quisiera ver mucha participación de Hannah. Jo, jo, jo, sabes que amo más a esta pareja que cualquier otro tipo con Alois. Y muchos celos de Dei xDDDD.


End file.
